


Spilled Vodka

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Daddy is Typing Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Scene, Businessman Katsuki Yuuri, Clubbing, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Drinking, M/M, Swearing, Unwanted Advances, Use of the word Slut, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: An alternate version of the club scene from chapter 11 of Daddy is Typing involving Yuuri coming to Viktor's aid when unwanted advances make Viktor uncomfortable.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Daddy is Typing Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Spilled Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniS/gifts).



> This fic will probably make absolutely no sense without the larger context of Daddy is Typing, but if you'd rather not read the entire fic, just drop into it in chapter 11 (click [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713505/chapters/50591810)) and you'll understand most of the context! ( For the uninitiated, DiT is an ageswap au, Yuuri is 30 and a marketing manager at a large company, and Viktor (22) is his intern and they're dating, despite office rules. )
> 
> This fic is a gift for JenniS, one of my patrons and long-time readers <3 Thank you so much for supporting me, honeybee!

Viktor would have given anything to just stay right where they were forever, lost in each other’s eyes and tangled in the writhing throng of people, sharing sloppy kisses and wet breaths. He could faintly hear Yuuri’s ragged breathing and bitten-off curses, the hardness in his shorts as noticeable as Viktor's own. Sweat rolled down the length of his spine and beaded at his hairline as he pressed himself against Yuuri's body, rolling himself in time with the dirty, grinding beat thudding in his bones.

After an unknowable amount of time dancing, Viktor leaned down to Yuuri’s ear. He needed a drink, he was still far too sober. “I'm thirsty. 'm gonna go get something. Do you want anything?” Viktor asked, deliciously close to Yuuri’s skin.

“I'll grab a table, and you get me a Coke, okay? Get anything you want for yourself.” Yuuri returned, grabbing a handful of asscheek and squeezing. “Open a tab on my card. Hurry back, baby.”

Viktor moaned and bounced away, flying high on endorphins and the buzzing energy of the room. He was dancing and making out with his boyfriend in such a public space. The thought made him flush on top of the blush of exertion he'd been sporting all night. He made it to the bar and waited for the bartender, content to watch him make drinks for a little while. It was hypnotic. The man turned to him and smiled, waiting for his order.

“Hi, can I get a Red Bull vodka and a Coke?” He asked the bartender, who proceeded to make the drinks and gave him the half-empty can of energy drink with a wink. Most bartenders just dumped the rest of the delicious caffeinated elixir down the drain.

“Well, damn. I can’t really carry three drinks…” He smiled and tried to figure out how to accomplish the feat, choosing to just down the energy drink. He threw it back and felt the caffeine seep into his soul. “Thanks.” he said, putting the drinks on Yuuri's tab before setting out to find his boyfriend in the crowd.

“Hey there, cutie. Didn't think I'd see you again.” A low, rumbling voice came from behind Viktor. He turned slowly, the voice familiar in an ugly way. Viktor was painfully aware that there was no way to escape the conversation; his body essentially pinned to the bar by a man wearing what was probably his varsity jacket from high school. _Lazy costume_.

“Do I know you?” Viktor asked nonchalantly, dismissive. Maybe if he acted like he didn't care, the man would leave him alone.

“What, don't remember me? ‘Cause I remember you, _baby_.” He slurred a bit at the endearment. Viktor knew the man was probably right. He hadn't exactly been chaste before Yuuri.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Can you move please? I'm here with my friends.” Viktor tried to shove past him, to no avail. He was solid. And smelled like an entire can of body spray.

“Oh, honey, you were being so slutty, it’s no wonder you don't remember… I probably wasn’t your only fuck that night, was I? You were so cute, begging and crying for me.” Viktor's blood ran cold as the man leaned into his ear, that word sitting heavy in his gut like a ten-ton boulder. _Where was Yuuri?_ “And calling me _'daddy’_... I've been hoping I'd see you again... Let's get out of here, yeah?” He whispered darkly. Viktor remembered him then.

“No, get away from me. Leave me alone.” Viktor could vaguely recall the party he and Chris had attended a few years ago, the night he swore off jungle juice forever. He definitely recognized the voice. And if his foggy memory served him well, he knew he could at least land a blow to his ego.  
“What, don't want to go another round with _daddy_?” the man wrapped a hand around Viktor's wrist, spilling the Coke in his hand. His grip was too tight, the look in his eyes utterly terrifying, but regardless, he dropped the glass, wincing at the shattering sound as it fell.

“Not if _I_ want to come too.” He replied, his voice shakier than he had intended as he yanked his arm away from the man. “Now get the fuck away from me.” The bartender wasn't paying attention. It was too loud.

“Aww, c'mon baby. Don't be like that.” The man whined as he pushed Viktor into the bar, arms bracketing his hips against the surface of the counter. Viktor saw Yuuri in the crowd, the white lettering on his hat lighting up in the blacklights. “My little angel slut, dressed up so cute for me tonight~”

Viktor nearly choked on the word falling from his mouth. _“Yuuri!”_ He yelled over the music and from behind the wall of muscle. He hoped it had been enough to catch his attention, but the man still pressed closer, the menthol of his cigarettes on his jacket nearly making Viktor sick.

“Whoa there angel, what the fuck was that?” the man barked, very clearly aggravated by the sudden interruption. “I’m not done talking to you--” he began, before being suddenly pulled away from Viktor and falling to the ground. The drink in Viktor’s other hand spilled on his shoes and down the back of Yuuri’s leg. Viktor nearly threw his arms around Yuuri’s middle as he stepped between them, finally pushing the man away. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Jacket complained from the floor, slowly standing and grumbling at the splash of what Viktor assumed was his drink on his jacket. “Trying to start something?” he spat, glaring down at Yuuri as he rose to full height, a good few inches taller than Yuuri.

“Back off. He’s with me.” Yuuri snarled, holding his ground, wedged between Viktor and the man. “Leave us alone before I contact security.” he said, enunciating clearly enough over the music to send chills down Viktor’s spine. 

“I’m not _fucking_ scared of you,” Jacket drawled, setting his shoulders and clenching his jaw. “It's not like he wasn't asking for it, dressed like that.” he nodded down at Viktor, now feeling utterly and completely exposed by the thin crop top and tight shorts.

“And what, might I ask,” Yuuri growled in reply, gritting his teeth, “about his outfit says 'please violate my personal space and repeated requests to leave me alone’?” Yuuri’s fists clenched at his sides, clearly holding back something that Viktor knew would get all of them in trouble. “What about his outfit says ‘pin me to the bar and force me to interact with you’?”

The man chuckled dryly and rolled his eyes. “I'm just saying, he looks like a slut, okay? Chill. It's not a big deal.” Yuuri opened his mouth to retort and the muscles in his bicep flinched like he might pull it back; but Viktor interrupted, despite the bile surging in his throat.

“Don’t. It's not worth it.” Viktor whispered, hiding the sting of _that_ word behind Yuuri's back. His voice shook more than he had intended.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, his jaw still clenched, his mouth still pulled down in a snarl. “We can call for security and have him removed,” he said sharply, keeping his eyes trained on the man swaying on his feet, unsettled by Yuuri’s resolute refusal to move. 

“Yuuri… please, can we go get some air or something?” Viktor asked, clinging to Yuuri’s arm and staving off the residual nausea at the reminder of the word Jacket had called him, both just now and back then as well, cramped together in a frathouse bathroom. 

Yuuri let out a sharp sigh. “Okay, let's go.” Yuuri released the tension in his jaw, gave the man one last sneer. Yuuri took the now-empty glass from Viktor’s hand and set it on the bar behind him, eyed the bartender with sharp scrutiny, but said nothing. He knocked Jacket’s shoulder with his own as they passed, not sparing the man another word as they walked hand in hand out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in the larger fic, please give it a read! I update on Saturdays, and just posted this week's update! It's a good fic, if I do say so myself. >:3
> 
> Thanks again, Jenni! You're a lovely human being and I appreciate you to the ends of the earth!
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
